tanggung jawab?
by choco conaru
Summary: Minato melakukan sesuatu terhadap Kushina. Tapi saat Kushina meminta pertanggung jawaban Minato menolaknya. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? silahkan cari tau sendiri.


Disclaimer : udah tau lah semua kalo Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, gaje, aneh, jelek, EYD, typo, berantakan, OOC, dsb.

Pair : Minato N & Kushina U

Rate : buat jaga-jaga M

Summary : Minato melakukan sesuatu terhadap Kushina. Tapi saat Kushina meminta pertanggung jawaban Minato menolaknya. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? silahkan cari tau sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

_Konoha Senior High School_ merupakan sekolah yang cukup terkenal di kota Konoha. Banyaknya siswa-siswi pintar yang bersekolah disini membuat sekolah ini menjadi sekolah favorite bagi para penduduk yang menginginkan anaknya bersekolah disini.

Dan salah satu murid berprestasi di sekolah ini adalah Minato Namikaze. Pemuda berumur 18 tahun, berambut pirang durian dengan mata berwarna biru langit yang telah menduduki semester akhir disekolah ini merupakan murid teladan dan banyak para gadis yang mengincarnya hanya untuk menjadi kekasih hati sang Namikaze.

Namun sayangnya pemuda ini tidak begitu tertarik dengan para gadis yang selalu berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

Minato bosan bersekolah disini bila para gadis itu terus-terus saja membuat kupingnya panas hanya karena teriakan mereka. Tapi untung saja tinggal 3 bulan lagi dia bersekolah disini dan setelah dia lulus dia akan merasa bebas dari teriakan-teriakan ini.

"MINATOO!" Teriakan kali ini membuat Minato berhenti di koridor sekolah saat ada yang memanggilnya.

Suara ini bukanlah suara seorang gadis melainkan seorang pemuda yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minato saat Fugaku sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa hari minggu besok kau akan datang latihan basket?" Tanya Fugaku sambil berjalan kembali.

"Sepertinya iya. Ada lagi yang lain?"

"Tidak. Hanya itu saja, setelahnya aku ingin mencari Mikoto. Apa kau akan mencari Kushina juga?"

"Ya, aku sedang mencarinya saat ini." Ucap Minato pada Fugaku.

Memang Minato tidak terlalu peduli pada para gadis yang selalu mengejarnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Kushina yang sejak dulu selalu menghindarinya karena menurut Kushina dia adalah lelaki yang angkuh dan sombong.

Dan itu membuat Minato merasa tertantang untuk menaklukan gadis garang itu dan nyatanya kini Minato telah mendapatkan Kushina sejak sebulan lalu tanpa sia-sia.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Minato?" Ucap Fugaku yang melihat Minato seperti seseorang yang sedang berfikir keras.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berfikir tentang Kushina saja."

"Memikirkan untuk kencan mu malam minggu ini dengannya?" Ucap Fugaku dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak juga... tapi kau juga benar."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia melakukan 'itu' sampai pagi."

"APA?!... KAU GILA." Pekik Minato. "-kalau aku melakukannya yang ada aku kena pukul olehnya. Dan besok mungkin aku tidak akan bisa latihan basket." Lanjut Minato dan berjalan mendahului Fugaku.

"Hei tunggu..." Fugaku berlari menyusul Minato. "-urusan latihan basket kau kan bisa tidak menghadirinya. Lagi pula kau kan sudah jago dalam hal bermain basket. Dan satu lagi. Memangnya kau belum pernah melakukannya?" Ujar Fugaku lagi dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Minato.

"Dia belum mau melakukannya sampai umurnya 20 katanya."

"Ya ampun... masa kau tidak bisa melawannya sih. Kau itu kan-"

"Ssttt... jangan kau sebut itu di lingkungan sekolah ini. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang dengar." Potong Minato sebelum Fugaku menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Oke. Lagi pula kau itu laki-laki tapi kau tidak bisa memaksa seorang perempuan. Aduh, kau itu keren hanya di sekolah saja."

"Kau sendiri kan juga tau Kushina itu suka sekali memukul orang dan tenaganya pun seperti laki-laki." Keluh Minato.

"Kau benar dia itu seperti laki-laki." Ucap Fugaku. "Hei aku punya ide!" Ucap Fugaku sambil menepuk pundak Minato.

"Apa?"

Fugaku pun membisikan sesuatu pada Minato tentang ide yang terlintas dipikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Akan aku coba nanti." Ucap Minato.

"MINATO! FUGAKU!" Teriakan seseorang membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh secara bersamaan dan dapat dilihatnya dua orang gadis berambut merah dan hitam sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Mikoto ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu." Ajak Fugaku dan langsung menarik tangan Mikoto.

"Kushina, Minato kami pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Mikoto pada kedua sejoli itu.

"Iya, bye." Balas Kushina.

"Ya." Respon Minato.

"Jangan lupa apa yang aku katakan tadi Minato." Ucap Fugaku sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Hm." Jawab Minato mengikuti gaya Fugaku.

"Kau belum pulang?" Suara Kushina terdengar saat Fugaku dan Mikoto telah pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Aku menunggumu. Kita pulang bersama." Ucap Minato.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku mau makan ramen dulu setelah itu aku harus belanja keperluan rumah."

"Baik aku antar."

"Kau baik sekali Minato." Ucap Kushina sambil mencubit pipi Minato sehingga membuat Minato meringis kesakitan.

Setelah selesai makan Kushina dan Minato pun akhirnya pergi ke mini market untuk membeli segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan oleh Kushina. Dan setelah semua telah selesai Kushina dan Minato pun pulang bersama.

"Kau belanja banyak sekali." Ucap Minato sambil menatap kantung belanjaan yang dibawa olehnya dikedua tangannya, belum lagi kantung belanjaan yang dibawa Kushina sendiri.

"Maklum. Aku kan suka sekali memasak dan kau tahu persediaan di rumah sudah habis. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus membeli banyak barang."

"Ya, ya, ya... lebih baik kita harus cepat pulang. Sepertinya hujan akan tu-"

Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan ucapannya hujan pun turun dengan deras membuat mereka berdua menjadi basah dan membuat mereka memutuskan untuk berlari.

_KLAK..._

Pintu rumah telah dibuka oleh Kushina yang kini basah kuyup bersama Minato. Tanpa buang waktu Kushina pun berlari menuju kamar mengambil dua handuk untuk dirinya dan Minato.

"Minato ini handuknya. Keringkan dulu badanmu. Nanti akan aku bawakan baju gantinya" Ucap Kushina menyerahkan handuk yang ada ditangannya pada Minato yang sedang menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja dapur.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Minato dan matanya pun menatap Kushina yang pakaiannya sudah basah kuyup dan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh Kushina dan itu membuat Minato menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Kau bisa pakai kamar mandi yang di dapur itu dan aku yang di kamar. Bisa kan?"

"Iya."

Setelah memberitahukan pada Minato Kushina pun berjalan menuju kamar untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, begitu pula dengan Minato.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian Minato pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan untuk menemui Kushina. Namun dia belum juga kelihatan sehingga membuat Minato berjalan menuju kamar yang sedang Kushina pakai.

_KLAK..._

"Kushi-" Suara Minato terhenti saat matanya menatap sosok gadis yang hanya mengenakan handuk dengan rambutnya yang basah di dalam kamar yang dia buka.

"_KYYAAA_!... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. CEPAT KELUAR!" Teriak Kushina membuat Minato tersentak.

Bukannya keluar Minato justru berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan seringai di wajahnya sehingga membuat Kushina harus berjalan mundur tidak lupa Minato mengunci kamar itu dari dalam.

"Kau cantik." Ucap Minato sambil menatap Kushina dari atas sampai bawah.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT! CEPAT KELUAR!" Teriak Kushina dengan melempar bantalnya.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Minato yang semakin dekat. "-ini malam minggu dan besok juga hari libur bagaimana kalau kita bermain Kushina." Lanjut Minato sambil mengusap pipi Kushina yang memerah menahan malu karena harus bernampilan dengan handuk di depan Minato.

_PLAKK..._

Menampik tangan Minato dengan cukup keras dengan tatapan tajam telah Kushina berikan.

"Jangan macam-macam Minato. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu jangan lakukan sebelum waktunya. Kau mengerti kan!?" Ucap Kushina dengan tajam.

"Oh ayolah, aku sudah tidak tahan. Kita sudah bersama selama sebulan tapi kau selalu menolak untuk aku sentuh."

"CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KAU AKAN MERASAKAN AKIBATNYA." Ancam Kushina pada Minato.

Minato pun mengahlikan pandangannya kearah lain dan matanya pun melihat sebuah benda yang sedang dia butuhkan.

"Baiklah aku akan keluar." Ucap Minato sambil mengangkat tangannya dan berbalik menuju pintu.

Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Minato pun bernafas lega lalu membuka lemarinya untuk memilih baju.

_CKLEEK..._

Suara pintu yang kuncinya diputar terdengar lagi ditelinga Kushina membuat Kushina berpikir bahwa Minato telah keluar. Namun sayangnya Minato justru mengunci pintu kamar menjadi dua kali dan mendekati Kushina lalu memeluknya dari belakang dengan benda yang dia bawa.

Mendapatkan pelukan yang tiba-tiba membuat Kushina kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Minato tajam. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu Minato pun tersenyum misterus dan segera berjalan mundur dengan Kushina di dalam dekapannya. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya berserta Kushina di atas ranjang.

"LEPASKAN MINATO!" Ucap Kushina yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Minato diperutnya.

Mendapatkan penolakan dari Kushina Minato pun segera berguling dan membuat posisi Kushina tengkuran serta dengan tubuhnya yang menimpah tubuh Kushina.

"Tenang saja akan aku lepaskan handuknya sebentar lagi jadi sabar ya." Bisik Minato ditelinga Kushina membuat Kushina merasa geli.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Minato pun mengambil kedua pergelangan tangan Kushina lalu mengikatnya menjadi satu dan mengikatnya lagi di atas kepala ranjang tempatnya akan bermain dengan Kushina.

"MINATO LEPASKAN. INI TIDAK LUCU!" Bentak Kushina lagi namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Minato.

Minato yang sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu pun segera membalik posisi Kushina menjadi telentang dan langsung mencium bibir Kushina dengan paksa.

"Hmphh... mph... mmph." Erang Kushina menolak ciuman Minato.

Melepaskan ciumannya Minato pun menjauhkan wajahnya dan duduk dipinggang Kushina sambil menatap gadis yang terengah-engah di bawahnya.

"KAU BRENGSEK MINATO! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MENYEN- akhh..." Umpatan kesal Kushina terpotong saat Minato mulai meremas kedua dada Kushina yang masih terbungkus handuknya.

"Suaramu indah sekali." Ucap Minato.

Mendengar ucapan Minato mumbuat Kushina menggeram kesal karena mengeluarkan suara yang dapat membangkitkan gairah Minato.

"Kita mulai saja ya." Ucap Minato dan menundukkan wajahnya mendekati Kushina.

"Tidak... Jangan... Akkhh~" Erang Kushina saat Minato menggigit lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas merah.

Tidak hanya dileher saja Minato meninggalkan jejak tersebut melainkan diberbagai tempat seperti pundak, dada, dan perut saat handuk tersebut sudah dibuang oleh Minato.

"Hah... hah... hah... sudah cukup Minato."

"Belum Kushina. Kita belum masuk ketahap utamanya sayang." Ucap Minato sambil memainkan kedua puncak dada Kushina.

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu membuat Kushina menggeliat geli sehingga Minato pun turun dari pinggang Kushina dan duduk di samping kiri tubuh Kushina dengan tangan kanan yang bermain di puncak dada Kushina dan mulut Minato yang menghisap dada Kushina yang sebelahnya serta tangan kanan Minato yang bermain di area sensitive milik Kushina.

"Akhh~ hah... hah..." Erang Kushina saat merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir dari miliknya.

"Hei lihat kau sudah basah." Ucap Minato menggoda Kushina.

Mendengar ucapan Minato Kushina hanya diam dengan nafas yang terputus-putus dan tidak menyadari bahwa Minato sudah melepaskan semua pakaian yang dia gunakan.

"Ennggh..." Lagi-lagi Kushina bersuara saat Minato menggesek-gesekan kepala kejantanannya di dinding lubang milik Kushina.

"Kumohon jangan Minato." Lirih Kushina memohon pada Minato agar tidak memasukkan dirinya dalam tubuh Kushina.

"Maaf tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Ucap Minato sambil menciumi wajah Kushina yang sudah dipenuhi oleh peluh keringat. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Minato pun langsung menghujamkan miliknya dengan sekali hentakan membuat Kushina berteriak dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"_KYYAA_!"

Dan malam itu pun Minato habiskan dengan menyetubuhi Kushina sampai Kushina tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah melakukan 'itu' Minato pun jatuh tertidur di sebelah Kushina hingga pagi menjelang.

.

Malam telah berganti pagi. Memberikan kehangatan setelah dinginnya malam hari karena hujan yang mengguyur kota ini. Namun pagi ini terasa sangat berbeda bagi Minato yang masih terlelap tidur dengan nyenyak hingga bunyi ponsel membuatnya bangun secara pelahan-lahan.

"Halo siapa nih?" Tanya Minato masih dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

'Ini aku Fugaku. Kau tidak latihan? Sekarang sudah jam 9.'

"Sepertinya aku tidak latihan hari ini."

'Kenapa?... apa kau habis-'

"Ya aku habis melakukannya kau PUAS." Ucap Minato saat mendengar nada suara Fugaku seperti hendak menggodanya.

'Wah akhirnya kau bisa juga. Apa kau mengikatnya seperti yang aku bilang.'

"Iya. Tapi mungkin setelah dia bangun aku yang akan kena bogemnya."

'Sabar ya. Aku doa kan agar kau selamat. Nanti aku akan bilang pada pelatih kalau kau sedang sakit.'

"Iya terima kasih." Ucap Minato dan langsung memutuskan komunikasi dengan Fugaku.

Merasa ada sedikit pergerakan dari sosok di sampingnya Minato pun menatap tubuh Kushina yang memunggunginya dengan posisi tangan masih terikat di atas kepala ranjang.

Untuk memastikan bahwa Kushina sudah bangun Minato pun mecondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kushina untuk melihat wanita itu.

Saat melihat wajah Minato yang mencoba melihatnya Kushina pun menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya agar tidak melihat Minato.

"Hei, kau marah?" Tanya Minato dengan mengusap pundak telanjang Kushina. Namun Kushina menggerakan pundaknya agar tangan Minato tidak menyentuhnya lagi.

Melihat tingkah Kushina yang seperti itu membuat Minato mendengus lalu melepaskan ikatan yang menyatukan kedua tangan Kushina.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Kau tahu aku ini seorang manusia yang kadang bisa khilaf karena kesalahan apa lagi nafsu ku padamu." Ucap Minato sambil mengelus rambut merah Kushina.

"Aku mencoba untuk bertahan agar tidak menyentuhmu sampai saatnya tiba. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kau paham?" Ucap Minato dengan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kushina dan menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Kushina, sesekali melancarkan ciuman dipipi wanita itu.

"Tapi kau jahat Minato hiks..." Ucap Kushina dengan memeluk bantal guling di hadapannya dan membenamkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu sayang. Ini hanya masalah sepele saja." Ucap Minato membuat Kushina bangkit untuk duduk otomatis Minato pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan Kushina pun menatap tajam kearah Minato.

"Kau bilang hanya masalah sepele?" Ucap Kushina dengan menahan emosinya.

"Iya." Ujar Minato enteng.

"KAU TIDAK BERPIKIR MINATO? KITA MASIH SEKOLAH! KAU TAHU ITU." Teriak Kushina.

"Iya. Lalu?" Ujar Minato dengan santai dan menatap Kushina yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU HAMIL? AKU PASTI AKAN DI KELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH."

"Tanpa kau hamil pun kau juga bakal keluar dari sekolah." Ucap Minato tanpa rasa bersalah, membuat Kushina menatapnya. "-ingat 3 bulan lagi kau dan aku akan lulus dari sekolah itu." Lanjut Minato membuat Kushina terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau ibu tahu?" Ucap Kushina dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Dia pasti akan senang kalau kau hamil dengan cepat." Jawab Minato sambil meperhatikan dada Kushina yang hampir penuh dengan tanda merah karena Kushina tidak menyadari selimut yang dia gunakan turun.

Melihat Minato yang menatap kearah lain Kushina pun mengikuti arah pandang Minato. Dan matanya pun membulat saat tahu bahwa dadanya terekspor di depan Minato dan terus menjadi pusat perhatian pria itu.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT BODOH!" Teriak Kushina sambil menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Dadamu bagus. Apa lagi dengan tanda merah itu." Ucap Minato dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGGANGGU MINATO." Ujar Kushina kesal dan bergerak untuk menuruni ranjang. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan nyeri di selangkangannya.

"Arrgghh..."

"Kau kenapa Kushina?" Tanya Minato dengan polos.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa! INI SEMUA KARENA KAU." Ujar Kushina. "-pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab-" Ucapan Kushina terhenti saat dirinya menahan rasa nyeri.

"Bertanggung jawab apa? Kau berucap begitu seperti aku memperkosamu saja."

"KAU MEMANG TELAH MEMPERKOSAKU BODOH!" Teriak Kushina di depan wajah Minato membuat pria itu memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali tiduran di kasur.

"Aku tidak memperkosamu."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan semalam hah!?... Nonton? Makan? Atau main catur!" Omel Kushina.

"Itu bukan diperkosa. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan sejak sebulan lalu. Tapi kau saja yang susah untuk diajak dengan baik." Ujar Minato dengan mata terpejam.

"Tapi-" ucapan Kushina terhenti saat Minato dengan cepat bangun dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kushina. Dan itu membuat Kushina harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah apa lagi dengan tatapan Minato yang berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Apa kau masih memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab?" Ucap Minato menatap mata Kushina serius. "-jangan gila Kushina. Dan jangan samakan aku dengan lelaki yang suka memperkosa gadis-gadis di luar sana."

Kushina menunduh menghindari tatapan Minato setelah mendengar perkataan pria itu. Dan Kushina pun menangis dalam diam dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Melihat Kushina yang menunduk membuat Minato menghela nafas dan memegang pundak Kushina.

"Maaf bila kata-kata ku menyinggungmu. Tapi kau fikir lagi baik-baik apa yang kau ucapkan. Tanggung jawab heh? Kushina kita sudah menikah sebulan lalu jadi sebelum ini terjadi aku sudah bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirimu. Dan tentang yang semalam, mana ada seorang suami yang memperkosa istrinya sendiri, ya walau perlakuan ku memang seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja itu berbeda." Ucap Minato menenangkan Kushina.

"Kata-katamu memang menyakitkanku. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan itu yang berada di bawah ini." Ucap Kushina masih dengan menangis sambil merapatkan selangkangannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadinya saat aku bangun aku ingin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ini namun karena sakit aku ingin memintamu bertanggung jawab membersihkan rumah ini. Kau yang telah membuatku susah berdiri dan aku ingin kau yang mengerjakannya." Ucap Kushina.

"Jadi kau menangis karena 'milikmu' sakit?" Ucap Minato memandang Kushina dengan cengo. Dan Kushina hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tahukan ini yang pertama untukku dan itu rasanya sakit sekali. Apa lagi semalam kau langsung memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakan." Ucap Kushina sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Oh... Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Kalau begitu kau yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas rumah ini seharian penuh."

"Kalau aku yang memegang pekerjaan rumah ini bagaimana dengan kau?" Tanya Minato.

"Aku mau tidur untuk hari ini." Ucap Kushina dan langsung tiduran kembali sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hei tidak bisa begitu-" Ucap Minato menarik selimut itu dan melihat Kushina yang menatapnya seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen lolipop. "-baiklah aku yang akan memegang pekerjaan rumah ini. Tapi dengan syarat." Ucap Minato dengan seringai aneh diwajahnya membuat Kushina merinding.

"Apa?"

"Kita lakukan lagi nanti malam, bagaimana?" Ucap Minato sambil menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Kushina.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau alasanmu hanya karena sakit aku yang akan membuatmu menjadi ketagihan."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang membereskan rumah ini." Ucap Kushina dan melilitkan selimut ditubuhnya.

"Silahkan saja kalau kau bisa." Ucap Minato menantang Kushina.

Saat Kushina akan bangkit tubuhnya bergetar dan membuatnya jatuh duduk di ranjang lagi.

"Bagaimana?" Suara jahil Minato terdengar membuat Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghela nafas.

"Huf... baiklah. Tapi jangan buat aku kesakitan lagi. Dan ingat besok kita masuk sekolah lagi."

"Tentu saja istriku yang cantik. Kau pasti akan merasakan nikmatnya." Ucap Minato dan langsung mencium bibir Kushina membuat wajah Kushina memerah.

"Ayo kita mandi! Setelah itu aku akan membereskan semuanya yang ada di rumah ini." Ujar Minato dan membawa Kushina ke kamar mandi dengan gaya _bridal style_.

"KYYAAKK!... KAU HENTAI!... KYYAAAKK TIIIDDDAAAKKK!..."

.

.

END

.

.

Naruto : apa ini? (Garuk-garuk baca fic ini).

Kushina : Naruto, apa kau melihat semuanya nak? (Dengan muka merah).

Naruto : tidak. Aku hanya membaca skenarionya saja.

Minato : ?

Naruto : ayah kenapa?

Minato : gpp. Cuma lagi mikir ini kenapa lemonnya begini ya?

Kushina : memangnya kau mau bagaimana?

Minato : yang lebih 'hot' lagi.

BLEETAAK

Minato : aduh sakit Kushina~

Kushina : rasakan.

Naruto : ckck, dasar ayah mesum. Maklum ini lemon pertamanya author. Jadi jangan harap bisa yang lebih hot.

Minato : oh begitu. Bagaimana dengan fic yang kamu perankan di fic 'berubah'. Kamu mati gak?

FugaMiko : lalu bagaimana Sasusaku?

Sasuke : rahasia.

Sakura : (tutup mulut).

Naruto : liat aja sendiri week. Dan untuk pembaca fic ini bisa mampir ke fic yang di sebelah. Kalau tidak keberatan. Ada dua yang muncul bareng dengan fic ini. Yang pertama 'BERUBAH'dan yang kedua 'RODA KEHIDUPAN'.

MinaKushi : dan terima kasih telah membaca fic kami. Maaf bila ada kata yang kurang sopan dan menyinggung para pembaca. Sampai jumpa lain waktu. Bye~


End file.
